The invention relates to a handling apparatus for handling parts, in particular large-volume workpieces having at least two gripper modules which are disposed opposite one another at a horizontal carrier, which can be moved relative to one another and which are driven by a motor.
Handling apparatus of this kind are known in principle and are used, for example, in the automation of production lines, for example for handling engine blocks, cylinder heads, transmission cases and the like. For this purpose, the handling apparatus are attached to manipulators such as robots or loading portals.
In accordance with the prior art, these handling apparatus are typically configured for a specific gripping procedure and/or are geometrically designed for the part to be gripped. If different parts have to be moved, work is usually carried out using gripper changing apparatus to adapt the manipulator in an automated manner to the new gripping work by replacing the entire handling apparatus. Alternatively, the elements of the handling apparatus, that is, for example, the gripper arms, can be replaced or mounted at a new gripping position for the work to be carried out in the production line by a manual intervention of the plant operator. Such an exchange or a new installation in another orientation is, however, time-consuming and expensive.
Such a handling apparatus is known, for example, from DE 198 51 292 A1 in which a handling apparatus is described in the form of a gripping system for handling large-volume workpieces. With this gripping system, the position of the two clamping arms is adjusted with respect to one another by means of a motor via a right/left threaded spindle or the clamping arms are moved toward one another on the gripping of the workpiece. It is disadvantageous here that only the spacing of the clamping arms from one another can be modified and that in this respect the central position of the workpiece is displaced with asymmetrically designed workpieces. Furthermore only two clamping arms are also provided with this handling apparatus so that longer workpieces or asymmetrical workpieces cannot be picked up.